Princess Peach in Skylands
by FalcoLombardiUltimateHD
Summary: When Jet-Vac, Eye-Brawl, Dive-Clops, Krypt King, Starcast and Tree Rex discover the Princess Peach unconscious, they decide to take care of her but, when she wakes up, Peach has become amnesic. Will the Skylanders help Peach to recover entirely his memory? Can Peach come back to the Mushroom Kingdom? It's a crossover between Skylanders and Super Mario.


If you're wondering why I chose Jet-Vac, Eye-Brawl, Dive-Clops, Krypt King, Starcast and Tree-Rex as the main Skylanders in this history, it's because they are my favorites besides being cool ^^

This story begins somewhere in the Skylands. The Skylands was several floating islands with different sizes in the sky. It was there that we could get a chance to find a Skylanders. On a large floating island with many trees, two Skylanders were walking around holding baskets filled with apples. One of them was a giant and the second was small.

The giant's name was Eye-Brawl and he was an undead Skylanders. Eye-Brawl was a big eye with the blue iris and small black bat wings. His eye was sit on the top of a big sturdy body with some sort of black fight's combination that was alive too. The little Skylanders was called Dive-Clops and it was a water Skylanders. Dive-Clops was a big eye with green iris and, unlike Eye-Brawl, had no wings. His eye was inside a combination of blue diving. Eye-Brawl and Dive-Clops were twin brothers and both never quarreled because they liked each other a lot.

Today, Eye-Bral and Dive-Clops were on a mission to collect many apples as they could because there were no more apples in the kitchens from the Skylanders Academy and, as the winters would be coming soon, it was important to make stocks until spring.

"It's a beautiful day today, do you agree Eye-Brawl?" Dive-Clops asked, carrying an apple basket and walking beside his brother.

"Yes ! Maybe there is no fight but it changes usual missions." replied Eye-Brawl, carrying two large basket filled with apples on his shoulders and heading towards a tree.

"In any case, it is always a pleasure to be with you on a mission. It must be said that fate had been cruel to us by separating for 1000 years." said Dive-Clops, seeing Eye-Brawl  
shaking a tree to make the apples fall to the ground.

"Yeah but now we're reunited again and we're Skylanders, I wonder what would have happened if you had not fallen into the sea when you lost your wings. Maybe we would never have been chosen by Master Eon to be a Skylanders and protect the Skylands from the forces of evil." said Eye-Brawl, picking up the apples that had fallen to the ground.

"Anything is possible but, even if I could never fly again, I love my new powers." answered Dive-Clops, picking up the apples.

"My baskets are overflowing and you?" asked Eye-Brawl as he saw some apples fall out from his basket.

"My basket too." replied Dive-Clops, seeing some apples fall out of his basket too.

"Let's go back to the academy bring all these provisions." said Eye-Brawl before leaving with his brother to the Skylanders Academy.

In all the Skylands, the Skylanders Academy was where anyone could have the best chance for meeting a Skylander because it was where they lived. Despite the fact that the Academy looked like a castle, it was also a place where the Skylanders studied with the help from a Skylanders teacher according to the type of power they had and they were training with different physical exercises to improve their battle ability. Finally, it was also at the Academy where the Skyanders slept peacefully in rooms ranging from one bed to 6 beds per room.

When Eye-Brawl and Dive-Clops arrived at the entrance of the academy, they were greeted by an old man who had some kind of blue helmet with spikes on his head, a very long white beard and a blue wizard's robe. This mysterious old man was called Master Eon. It was thanks to Master Eon if the creatures of all species had become Skylanders because it was Master Eon who was proposing to a future Skylanders if he wanted to become a Skylanders because he had spotted some something special at this Skylanders even though he had flaws, weaknesses or something else. It was also Master Eon who had built the academy for all the Skylanders could live in it and he had promised that all meals with the dormitory were free so that the recruited Skylanders would feel at home despite there being some rules to respect.

"Hello Eye-Brawl! Hello Dive-Clops! I see that picking was good." greeted Master Eon in a calm voice as he watched Eye-Brawl and Dive-Clops come in with their arms filled with basket's apples.

"Hello Master Eon Yes, harvesting apples went good!" replied Dive-Clops.

"I hope you are not too exhausted because I have a new mission important to you." said Master Eon.

"What is this mission?" asked Eye-Brawl.

"While you were on a mission, I learned from the Mabus that the Dimensional Crystal had been stolen." explained Master Eon.

"The Dimensional Crystal? It's a magic artifact that has the power to teleport everything into another dimension, right?" Dive-Clops asked as if he knew a little more about it.

"Indeed, the Dimensional Crystal was hidden in the Cave of Secrets, to which no one could know his existence except the descendants of the guardians of the Dimensional Crystal. In good hands, we have nothing to fear but if the Dimensional Crystal falls into the wrong hands, an evil person as Kaos or the Raiders Doom could use his powers to teleport an army to be evil from another dimension to invade and conquer the Skylands and I'm afraid we will be defeated by their evil powers that we never see here." said Master Eon.

"Do we know who stole it?" asked Dive-Clops.

"Yes, although no one has seen the thief, the descendants of the guardians of the Dimensional Crystal have a magic radar that can locate the position of the Dimensional Crystal in the Skylands and other dimensions. When I went to see the descendants of the guardians, they gave me their radar for I send Skylanders in search of the Dimensional Crystal and, seeing his position, I'm afraid your enemy will be Kaos again." said Master Eon.

"Well then let's give him a good lesson." said Eye-Brawl, banging his fist between them.

"Jet-Vac and Krypt King will also participate in this mission, I've already explained the situation to them and they are waiting for you in the academy's library with the radar." explained Master Eon.

"Is Starcast healed to come with us?" asked Dive-Clops.

"No because he still needs a few days off before he gets ready to fight. Starcast, the Skylanders and I can not blame Spyro because he too could not have known there was a gas leak during last summer's barbecue and when Spyro spat fire for steak cooking to be faster, because he was impatient and hungry, the gas cylinder exploded. Although the Skylanders had not been hurt by the blast, only the Sensei Starcast had been hit by the explosion because it was him who took care of the barbecue and since then he has been lying in bed with broken bones on his legs and arms. Fortunately, since a few weeks, he can walk again but he still has 2 arms out of 4 in the cast." explained Master Eon.

"Oh yes, I remember that day." said Eye-Brawl remembering the barbecue day.

"Even though Spyro was shocked by what he had done, he got over it thanks to Starcast's words and Spyro promised to try to wait the next time we made a barbecue." added Dive-Clops.

"Now put these apples's baskets to the kitchen and go find Jet-Vac and Krypt King." ordered Master Eon calmly.

"Yes Master Eon." said Eye-Brawl and Dive-Clops while heading for the kitchen.

A few minutes later, after Eye-Brawl and Dive-Clops had placed the apple baskets in the academy's kitchen, the two brothers had headed for the library. When they entered the library, they came face to face with Hugo who was about to leave the library with two books under both arms.

"Hello Eye-Brawl and hello Dive-Clops. What are you going to do in the library?" asked Hugo, who was afraid someone would be damaged in the library during his temporary absence.

"Hi Hugo. Eye-Brawl and I have to find Jet-Vac and Krypt King in the library so we can go out and get a magic artifact that Kaos stole." explained Dive-Clops.

"I see, good luck guys and beware of Kaos because he's still so dangerous with his evil magic." replied Hugo.

"Kaos doesn't scare me and Kaos is so bad that I'm sure a sheep would kick his ass." replied Eye-Brawl, boasting.

"What? A sheep? Help me!" cried Hugo, knocking down his books on the ground before running out of the library.

"Sorry, I forgot that Hugo had the phobia of sheep." apologized Eye-Brawl, looking at his brother.

"Would it be possible to make less noise? A library is a place that is supposed to be quiet and calm." said Jet-Vac who was showing his head to Eye-Brawl and Dive-Clops being not very happy with the sound.

Jet-Vac was a Royal Eagle who was a Sky Barons who had lost his wings by sacrificing them to save a family. Thanks to his sacrifice, Master Eon contacted Jet-Vac to offer him a special jet pack that Jet-Vac could use to attack enemies and could even fly into the sky again without wings and to propose to him to become a Skylanders.

"Sorry Jet-Vac! I accidentally scared Hugo by mentioning the word "Sheep"." explained Eye-Brawl.

"Don't worry Eye-Brawl. It's not your fault if Hugo is afraid of sheep." replied Jet-Vac.

"On the other hand, it's fun to watch him panic just because he's afraid of a cute and innocent sheep." Jet-Vac added with amusement.

"Hey guys, I hope you're ready to make a visit to Kaos." said Krypt King, walking towards the trio.

Krypt King was a knight in black and yellow armor with 4 round red jewels on the helmet and had some parts of his body that was not protected from armor, revealing bones of skeletons in the eyes of all. In reality, it was a spirit of a late knight who had taken control of the armor and Krypt King didn't have a face under his helmet.

"Hi Krypt King. Yes, we are ready to go." replied Dive-Clops.

"So let's go to my SuperChargers. It's me who drives." said Jet-Vac by going to his SuperChargers with his friends.

Two hours later Jet-Vac, Eye-Brawl, Dive-Clops and Krypt King arrived in a place where the sky was covered with dark clouds and some white lightning. There was a big black castle that stood on a big island. The vegetation seemed dead just like the trees, probably caused by the black magic of this place.

"Kaos still has other castle to him?" Jet-Vac said, looking at the evil castle as he landed his SuperChargers.

"How does he get enough money to build a new castle when we destroyed four and it costs a lot of money?" asked Eye-Brawl while sitting in the back seat.

"Not to mention the bills and the housing tax." added Dive-Clops, who was also in the back seat next to his brother.

"We'll ask him that when we see him." Krypt King answered on the passenger seat next to Jet-Vac.

When Jet-Vac parked not too far from the lowered drawbridge, the 4 Skylanders descended from the SuperChargers and headed for the entrance from the castle through the drawbridge.

"Kaos is really ridiculous. What's the use of a drawbridge if you let your enemies into your castle while you crank it right up the bridge?" sighed Krypt King of Kaos's stupidity as he cranked his Skylanders friends as he passed the crank when they had crossed the bridge.

"Either Kaos is even dumber than I thought or he sent his servant Glumshanks to do the work for him and Glumshanks was not able to lift the bridge alone." replied Dive-Clops.

"Unless it's done on purpose because it could be a trap." said Eye-Brawl.

"In this case, we will have to be careful, we do not know what Kaos can do but it does not promise anything good." replied Jet-Vac.

When the 4 Skylanders had entered the large central garden, they could see that there were rivers filled with purple water, probably poisoned, with a few small bridges crossing the river and dead vegetation with some dead trees. To enter the castle, there were three large wooden doors, one to the north, one to the east and one to the west. The 4 Skylanders had decided to go to the North Gate, but once in front of that gate, the Skylanders had seen  
that the door did not open because it was locked from the inside.

"Close of course." Krypt King was saying trying to open the door without success.

"Eye-Brawl, do you think you could break that door?" Dive-Clops asked, looking at his brother.

"Yes, the wood is easy to break but as it is large, it will take time for me to make a hole that can let us go all 4." replied Eye-Brawl in touching the door.

"Besides, I think it's a bad idea because, if it is, Kaos doesn't know we're here so if we make noise we risk being spotted and spoil the effect of surprise." explained Jet-Vac.

"Let's try these other two doors." Krypt King suggested, pointing to the two large remaining doors.

"We'd better split up into two groups." Eye-Brawl and I are going to take the big east gate." said Dive-Clops.

"Very well, Krypt King and I are going to take the western one." replied Jet-Vac.

The 4 Skylanders were now split into two groups and each went to the two remaining large doors that were not locked. When Jet-Vac and Krypt King had entered the west wing of the castle, they found themselves in a large room that was empty with a large window on the other side of the room. The room was empty and had no furniture and no decoration.

"It's weird... Kaos is used to putting furniture and objects in every room of his castle, including rooms that he never uses." said Krypt King surprised to see no furniture.

"The strangest thing is that the radar for the Dimensional Crystal no longer shows the position of the Dimensional Crystal while it was still on the screen before we enter the central garden of the castle." replied Jet-Vac while looking at his radar who did not show anything on the screen.

"Do you think he teleported to another dimension?" Krypt King asked as he fumbled with the empty room.

"I don't know, the radar doesn't tell me anything about the other dimensions." Jet-Vac answered by tapping a little on the radar in case the radar would not work very well and if the Crystal Dimensional would appear again on the screen.

"In any case, we can say that it was the dining room or the kitchen of Kaos here." Krypt King was saying, picking up a pear that was on the ground and someone was half eating in it.

"Let's see to the others rooms." Jet-Vac was saying as he walked toward a door that was not far away from them.

Meanwhile, on the east side of the castle, Eye-Brawl and Dive-Clops crowded the rooms of the castles that were empty without any furniture and decorative object.

"Did not you notice something weird Eye-Brawl?" Dive-Clops asked, looking around him.

"Now that you say it, in addition to the furniture, there are no Kaos stooges in the area, which is a shame, I wanted to hit one of them." replied Eye-Brawl disappointed.

10 minutes later, the 4 Skylanders found themselves at the north wing of the castle, in front of the locked gate of the castle but from the inside and being on the ground floor.

"So you guys have something new?" asked Krypt King.

"Nothing. In addition to the furniture and his minions, Kaos seems to have completely disappeared." replied Eye-Brawl.

"Speaking of missing, I saw that the Dimensional Crystal was no longer displayed on the radar as if it had never existed." explained Jet-Vac.

"So we have no clue?" asked Dive-Clops.

"Apart from a pear that has been half eating and is not even a clue, we have nothing." Krypt King replied, crossing his arms and lowering his head to the ground.

"I guess we'd better go back to our academy and explain the situation to Master Eon." said Jet-Vac, disappointed by the failure of their mission.

"Wait, look at this!" said Dive-Clops, pointing to a picture on the wall.

This painting represented a child with a strange blue symbol on his forehead. This child was bald and had a black dress all over his body. On the board, the boy was not smiling and he was looking at the camera holding a gold trophy with "Trophy of The Greatest Evil in the World". This evil child was called Kaos and it was he who was causing the Skylanders the most trouble.

"Odd... If Kaos left with all his belongings, why did he leave his horrible paint here?" wondered Eye-Brawl.

"Maybe there is something behind this talon that Kaos doesn't want anyone to discover." Dive-Clops said as he walked towards the painting.

When the water-type Skylander put his hands on the board to remove it from the wall, the board would not come off.

"The board is heavy, I can't get it." said Dive-Clops, stopping firing and releasing the board.

"Let me do my brother." said Eye-Brawl as he walked towards the painting in his turn.

When Eye Brawl put his hands on the board, the giant shot at the board but the board did not seem to want to pull out of the wall.

After a while, part of the painting had broken and Eye-Brawl had fallen to the ground on the back with the pieces of the pictures in both hands.

"Eye-Brawl, are you okay?" Dive-Clops asked as he walked towards his brother worried that he had been wounded by a trap or something similar.

"It's okay Dive-Clops, I just fell down." reassured Eye-Brawl as Dive-Clops helped Eye-Brawl get up.

"Good job Eye-Brawl, look!" Krypt King said, pointing to Kaos's picture.

The painting was still hanging on the wall but some pieces were missing. Without the pieces, you could see a switch hidden by the board. Jet-Vac had walked towards the painting and put his hands on it. He realized that the painting could not be removed from the wall because he could slip only on the left or on the right while staying against the wall. By moving the painting to the right, the switch became fully visible.

"Kaos will not be happy when he finds out that his picture has been damaged and that he found what he was hiding." Jet-Vac said, activating the lever.

When the lever was activated, a tremor with noise was heard behind the Skylanders and everyone turned around to see what was going on. The grand staircases leading to the first floor began to recede and sink into the wall to show a secret passage that led to the basement.

"I also thought it was weird that we had not found the Kaos cellar yet." said Eye-Brawl, seeing the secret passage in front of them.

"If Kaos has hidden access to the basement, unlike his previous castles, he must have a very good reason." said Dive-Clops.

"I'll go first." warned Krypt King with his sword in his hand ready to face the dangers before going down the stairs being followed by his friends.

Krypt King go down the stairs, followed by Jet-Vac, Dive-Clops, and Eye-Brawl, which closed the march. The stairs descended deeply and the stairs were lit by torches that had a blue flame. When the 4 Skylanders had reached the basement down the last step, he had seen a whole different atmosphere than in the other rooms of the castle.  
In this cellar, there were prison cells with skeletons inside, some of which had their hands tied to chains, including their feet. There was even some dried blood in some places on the walls and on the floor.

"It's creepy here." Jet-Vac said, seeing all that.

"Kaos didn't take anything here so there might be some clue somewhere in the area." Krypt King was saying, looking around him.

After inspecting the room together without finding anything, the Skylanders decided to take the wooden door that was in a corner of the room. On the other side of the door, the Skylanders had found themselves in a rather narrow hallway that was nothing special but had another wooden door on the other side of the hallway.  
As they walked and they were halfway through the room, Krypt King had stepped on a slab that was sinking into the ground. When Krypt King watched his foot sink into the ground, him and his friends heard a loud noise behind and in front of them. An armored wall had blocked the two wooden doors of the corridor. When Jet-Vac had felt dust on his head, he had looked up and he and his friends had seen the ceiling begin to fall on them. Krypt King accidentally triggered a trap.

"Sorry guys, I never wanted to trigger this trap." excused Krypt King running across the hallway with his friends.

They had not yet reached the armored door as the ceiling was very close to them and Eye-Brawl and Krypt King had to lower themselves and the 4 Skylanders put their hands against the ceiling to prevent the ceiling from crushing them alive.

"Let me take care of this door." said Eye-Brawl, walking past his friends and letting go of the ceiling to punch the security door several times without stopping until the armored door was destroyed.

Krypt King, Jet-Vac, and Dive-Clops were trying to stay strong by holding back the ceiling but the more time passed, the more it began to weaken with the ceiling coming down gently on them.

"What a disgrace for a knight to die in such a condition." complained Krypt King.

"Hurry up, Eye-Brawl, I don't want to finish as an eagle's pancake." Jet-Vac asked.

"Don't worry about it friends, my brother is strong and he'll get us out of this mess." reassured Dive-Clops, remaining optimistic to give courage to his friends.

When Eye-Brawl punched the door again, the armored door broke and the wooden door was accessible again.

"Quick, come in, it's open!" said Eye-Brawl, opening the wooden door before holding back the ceiling.

When all his friends had entered the room safely, Eye-Brawl had entered the room, letting go of the ceiling, and the ceiling had crashed against the floor behind him.

"Phew, it was less like a dude." Jet-Vac was blowing.

"You assured Eye-Brawl." complimented Krypt King.

"It's normal because he's my brother and nobody can beat him." boasted Dive-Clops.

"Thank you for all this compliments but who is this person?" Eye-Brawl asked, pointing at him, spinning everyone in the direction of D'Eye-Brawl's finger.

The 4 Skylanders had seen a person who had his hands tied to chains and this person was sitting on the ground unconscious. It was a young woman wearing pink shoes, a big pink princess dress, long white gloves with a few rings on her fingers, a blue brooch on her breast, blue and round earrings, the blond hair and a princess crown with red and blue diamonds on it. The most shocking thing was that she had been hurt by scratching her face.

"It's... a human from the Earth?" asked Eye-Brawl, heading for the unconscious young woman with her Skylanders friends.

"Maybe it's a new Portal's Master who was captured by Kaos and imprisoned here." Dive-Clops said when the four Skylanders stopped in front of the unconscious young woman.

"Poor girl, she was probably tortured by Kaos because of the condition of her face." Krypt King said with pity as he used his sword to loosen the chains in the hands of the young woman.

"She's alive, we'd better take her to the infirmary at our academy, this evil castle is bad for her health." Jet-Vac said after checking the heartbeat of the unconscious girl for whether she was alive or not before seeing Eye-Brawl carry her carefully in her arms.

"We first have to know how we get out of here because there are no windows or other doors and the only way out is the ceiling that blocks the road." said Dive-Clops, looking and touching the ceiling blocking the exit.

"There may be an interrupter here, just find it." said Eye-Brawl, still carrying the unconscious young woman in her arms.

"Indeed, watch this torch there." Krypt King said pointing a torch that was upside down and turned off before heading towards her.

"The other torches in this room are lit and in the place but that torch is extinguished and upside down." explained Krypt King, turning the torch over, being sure of what he was doing.

When Krypt King put the torch back, a sound was heard and the Skylanders had seen the ceiling rising and the armored door intact from the other side of the hallway stood up, showing the wooden door again.

"Well done Krypt King, now let's go back to my Superchargers." Jet-Vac said before him and his friends left to leave the castle.

A few minutes later, the 4 Skylanders with the unconscious young woman had returned to the Jet-Vac Superchargers and they were gone.

"We have lost track of Kaos but she is our only hope to know where he could be." Jet-Vac said, taking a quick look at the unconscious woman lying on the legs of Eye-Brawl before to look again at the road.

"If Kaos had fun torturing her, I hope she will not be traumatized for life." said Dive-Clops, looking at the unconcious young woman with pity.

"The next time we meet Kaos, I promise you that I would do it worse with my sword for daring to harm an innocent young human." Krypt King said angrily.

"Besides, she's beautiful." whispered Krypt King, looking at the unconscious young woman.

"What did you say Krypt King?" asked Eye-Brawl who thought he heard something important from Krypt King in a low voice.

"Uh... nothing." was lying Krypt King.

"Oh, Ho! Would you fall in love with this young woman you don't know Krypt King?" asked Jet-Vac amused.

"Well it's true I admit it, I found her beautiful in addition to looking like a princess but I don't think it's my favorite type of woman." Krypt King answered embarrassed when his friends laughed.

"Don't worry Krypt King, I was joking because me too I found her beautiful." Jet-Vac confessed.

"You are not the only one to find her beautiful!" added Dive-Clops.

"Yes she's beautiful. I hope her kindness will be even greater than her beauty." said Eye-Brawl.

Although their mission to find the Dimensional Crystal was a failure, the Skylanders left with a person who maybe able to help them in their mission but who was this person? If she came from Earth, how was she trapped in the new Kaos castle that was abandoned? Is this human a Portal's Master? Is Kaos responsible for the wounds on the young woman's face and where did Kaos go with the Dimensional Crystal? The questions that the Skylanders will eventually know the answers in a new adventure that awaits them and their reserves full of new surprises.


End file.
